Raavan Saga
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: Takes place one year after Buu and the Supreme Kai and Kibito had somehow unfused and the Supreme Kai goes to Earth to visit some friends. But a shape-shifter names Raavan has made his first-ever appearance and wants Shin to be his mate so he could pass on his powers. He successfully captures Shin, now, it's time for Goku and his son to save him! dunno pairings yet!
1. Chapter 1

I was laying on my back, hands crossed behind my head as I gazed at the many planets before me. Me and Kibito had somehow separated and scared the Old Kai senseless. I look over to Kibito who was talking with the Old Kai. I closed my eyes and just as I was about to fall asleep, Goku had come by. I open my eyes again and see that the three were coming over to me. I sigh and sit up and greeted them with a warm smile. "Hello." I greeted. Goku waves back at me. "How have you been Goku? I hope nothing bad has happened to either you or everyone else." Goku just laughed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Nah, I just wanted to say hi. Anyway, would you like to come over for a while?" I think about it for a moment. Well it HAS been a wile since I've seen everyone so... "Sure Goku." Goku grins at me and grabs my wrist. "C'mon, I bet everyone would be happy to see you again. Even King Kai is coming. Funny huh?" I laugh along with Goku and I look to Kibito and Old Kai. Old Kai nods his approval but Kibito seemed less happy. I knew he started clinging to me ever since we separated but still.

"Don't worry yourself Kibito. I won't be gone long. It's just a get together. K?" Kibito still seemed unsure but after a while, and I do mean a WHILE he finally nodded and I brightened up and looked to Goku and he just grinned. At that, we were gone. We appeared outside of Hercule's hotel and we walk inside. "Ah, there they are. I was wondering where you were." Gohan said as he walked up to us. Gohan looked at me funny which made me extremely unconformable. Goku seemed to notice my discomfort and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "How have you been Supreme Kai?" Gohan asks as he smiles at me.

I surge my shoulders and reply, "Not bad." Gohan leads us inside and when we sit at one of the tables, Piccolo comes over and asks, "Why isn't Kibito with you Supreme Kai?" I smile reassuringly up at Piccolo and say, "I persuaded him into staying. Thus why it took so long." Piccolo nods in understanding. "How have you been Supreme Kai?" I sigh and reply, "Pretty good. But Kibito has been to clingy and I really needed to get away. He wouldn't even let me leave his sights without him having to know where I am." Piccolo sits down with me, Goku and Gohan. "It's like seriously! I can take care of myself! Especially since we have had peace for like what? Two years now?!" I finished off with a huff and me crossing my arms.

They laugh and Goku says, "Yeah, I get what you mean." I sit back and close my eyes. "And Kibito keeps me awake all the time. It's been so long since I've had a good sleep." I yawn at the end of my sentence. "Goku, Supreme Kai!" King Kai came walking over to us. Great, I thought. I smile and nod my greeting before I hear Kibito's voice. A vein throbs in my head and the four people around me seems to take notice. "Ah, Master!" Kibito's voice just makes me want to kill him myself. "Yes, I'm here Kibito." I say with a bit of venom in my voice. Kibito obviously didn't notice as he rants on and on about me needing protection. I can see that Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and King Kai have understood my wanting to get away and have some peace.

I was about to yell at Kibito to shut his trap, but thought better of it. "Please, Kibito. I am tired and I thought I told you to stay behind?" oh god, my big mouth has added to his rant. Then as Kibito reaches for my arm, Gohan suddenly smacks his hand away. "Do not touch him." Gohan warns. Kibito scoffs and tries to grab me again, this time he manages to get me on my feet. I yelp as he suddenly drags me off. But he was stopped by Gohan and Goku getting in the way. "Kibito please let go." I plead as his grip tightens on my wrist.

"Let go of him." Gohan repeats. I knew this wasn't Kibito. Just the way he's been acting I could tell. "Why are you doing this Kibito?" Goku asks. But all he got was a scoff. I try to escape, only for him to pull me to his side and wrap his arm around my small body. Gohan growls and get's into a fighting stance. I struggle to get out of Kibito's hold, but the more I try, the more his grip tightens. I was to drained because of sleep to use my powers. Goku and Gohan had noticed when they first saw me that I was drained.

"Do you realize that my master does not belong here? I should be on our world. Not yours." he snapped. I bite my bottom lip, breaking the skin and then I suddenly had the power to push him away. Which I took full advantage of and escaped. I ran over to Goku and Gohan and glared at Kibito. It was then, that I saw his eyes. "You're not Kibito." I say aloud and then I had realized that were were alone. "Yes, you are right Supreme Kai. I am not Kibito. But Raavan. I am a shape-shifter from the planet Jinricksha. Last of my kind. I am here to look for a mate suitable to carry on my powers and who is better than the Supreme Kai himself?" Kibito, no, Raavan said as he then advanced on us.

"I had to get rid of Kibito first," Raavan started. I gasp. "You didn't kill him, did you?" Raavan laughs and I take my fighting stance. "No, not at all. I had just captured him. So after I had captured him, I had taken on his form and then I had to act like him. I had managed to do that without getting cot and then I had to drain you of your stamina so that I could take you." at that I paled. "But I had to keep up my image so I allowed you to go to Earth to visit your friends. Then I followed you after I had knocked out the Old Kai. The old koot would only get in my way." Goku and Gohan take their stances and so, we fought.

TIIIIIIMMMMEEE SKIIIIIIPPP -Goku's POV-

I collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Damn that guy. He had taken off with his target and now I don't even know where he was. "Father, let's go free Kibito and then worry about Shin." Gohan suggested. We had nicknamed the Supreme Kai Shin so it would keep his identity a secret. I nod. He had explained where we could find and how to free Kibito. So, we went back to The Supreme Kai's world. There, we found Kibito and the Old Kai.

"He came to me and demanded that I hand over The Supreme Kai. He never told me why until I was captured and I had to find a way out. But his damned mind was smart and I had no means of escape. Then you two came along and saved me. But why did that bastard want my master?" Kibito asked.

"So he could pass on his powers through Shin." Gohan replied. "What do you mean by that Gohan?" I do an epic facepalm and answered, "What he means to say is that Raavan wants the Supreme Kai as a mate. He wants him to carry his children." I say with more detail and a strained voice. I knew Kibito cared deeply for Shin, but now was not the time for this. We had to find him before it was to late.


	2. Chapter 2

SOOMMEWHHHHHRRRREEEE EEELLLSSSE -Supreme Kai's POV-

I groan as I open my eyes. I squint for a moment so my eyes could readjust to the sudden darkness. "Where am I?" I ask the darkness that seemed to consume me whole. I knew I was lying on a hard metal surface by the feel of it. I try to lift my arms and legs, but they were strapped down and in the darkness, I could see a shadow. The shadow had horns and long spiky hair. "Ah, so you are awake now?" I growl and try to struggle but all I get are demonic laughs. "Oh don't worry, I will try to make it as painless as possible. And by that, I don't care if you get hurt. All I want is you to give me children!" I heard a snarl and I broke out in a cold sweat. He approaches me slowly and I squirm and then I realize I was only wearing my pants. "Why don't you chase after Goku? He's the one who beat Buu!" I try to reason with him, but he just strokes my cheek and there was a sick feeling in my stomach. "But he's to innocent and way to much of a dumb-ass that and he can't give children." I feel tears stinging my eyes and I bite my lip to keep quiet. "Oh don't cry. You will learn to love me." He whispers in my ear. I shudder and turn my head away from him.

I feel him get on top of me and my body shakes violently as he runs his hands over my chest. I feel dirty, like a whore or a slut. It's the same difference. They're pretty much the same thing. I don't even remember the difference if there even WAS one. "P-please stop..." I stutter quietly as he rocks his hips into mine. He then leans down to forcefully kiss me but I keep my lips sealed and teeth clenched. He growls warningly before digging his nails into my bare shoulders and I cry out and then he deepens the torture. He continues to rub his crotch against mine as he runs his hand through my hair.

He suddenly stops everything and I look up to see that he was pulling down his pants. The tears came down in rivers and just as he went for the belt, he sharply turned his head toward the light that was behind him. He fixes his belt and steals another kiss from me before leaving. I sigh and will the tears to go away.

WIIIIITTTTHHHH GOOOOKKKU ANNNNDD GOOOHHHAAANNN -Goku's POV-

I had blasted the front door open as I stepped inside, I saw Raavan. He had horns and his hair went down to the small of his back and it was a very dark blue and his eyes were a sharp red. "Hello Raavan. Is this your true form?" I mock him as I ascend to level 2 of Super Saiyan. He laughs demonically and then glares at me. "No... my race HAS no true form. If I said we did, then we would be gel." I quirk an eyebrow at that. "Did you touch the Supreme Kai?!" Gohan yells as he powers up. Raavan tilts his head to the side, trying to act innocent. "Now what on Earth made you think I did?" Raavan grinned evilly and there was something in his eyes that set me on edge.

"In all honesty, I was about to until you two came and ruined my fun." Raavan suddenly frowned. "But now that I think about it, can't Vegeta do the same?" I was the one to frown next. I didn't know what he was talking about. "Are you fucking serious?!" Raavan snapped. "You have been with Vegeta HOW long?! And yet you do not know if he can or can't?!" Raavan sighed and surged his shoulders. My frown deepens as I look at him. He had black leather pants with red belts clinging to his upper thighs and around his waist three times. He also had a black t-shirt that had dried blood on it. "Did you hurt him?" I ask slowly. Raavan looks down to his shirt and grins. "I might have," Gohan and I charge Raavan...

TIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMEE SKIIIIIIIPPP

We had beaten Raavan temporarily and we ran off into the back room to see the Supreme Kai in one piece and he seemed untouched. He looked at us and he sighed in relief. I run over and break his bonds and he suddenly jumps me with a hug. "Thank you both," I hug him back and I feel his body go limb and I feel his breath on my neck and I laugh quietly. He had dozed off while giving me a hug. I readjusted him so that I was carrying him like a bride. "Father, here." Gohan hands me the Supreme Kai's top and I carefully put it back on him. Then I picked him back up in bridal style again and Gohan placed a hand on my shoulder and I barely managed to place two fingers on my forehead right as I carried Shin.

We IT'd back to the meet up place where Kibito and Old Kai were waiting for us. "Welcome back Goku. I see that you brought Supreme Kai back in one piece. I hope," Old Kai said as he and Kibito walked up to us. I let Kibito take the Supreme Kai out of my hands and I see the concerned look on his face. "Did he touch my master?" I shake my head no. Then I remembered something.

"Hey, you might want to let him rest for a while. Raavan wasn't letting him have any rest and I do believe he drugged him." I said as I clench my hands. Old Kai and Kibito look up at me like I was crazy. I could feel Gohan's stare on me from behind. "Yeah, if you lift up his sleeves, you'll know. I do not know why he did it, but Supreme Kai IS drugged and I would work fast on trying to get rid of it if I were you." I then turn around, lace my fingers with Gohan's and take my leave.

-Supreme Kai's POV-

There was only darkness... I could hear voices and I felt my body shift so that I could only guess is bridal style. I felt my top being put on me and then I heard voices again. This time, there were two new ones. I could not place where they were since it felt like they surrounded me like the darkness. Then I felt myself being put into stronger arms that I could only guess as Kibito's.

-Old Kai's POV-

Kibito placed the Supreme Kai down on the ground gently under a tree. I could barely make out the thin layer of sweat that covered the youths body. He was breathing heavily and his body was shaking slightly. I crouched down next to him and placed my hand on his forehead and sighed. He was going from cold to burning hot in a matter of seconds. I look to Kibito and I ask him to bring my some water ad he nods. He goes off to get water and I turn my attention back to the youth in front of me. I reach out and grab his arm. I slowly lifted it and I used my other hand to lift up the sleeve and saw needle marks.

"Oh dear," I whisper as I close my eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed and looked up to see Bulma looking at me. "What?" but all she does is keep staring at me. "Goku," FINALLY! "What is it?" I acknowledged her. She just surges and then turns on her heel and then looks over her shoulder. "Go talk to Vegeta. He has something to tell you. It's about Oti." I get to my feet and sigh when I hear yelling in the other room. I could only guess it to be Vegeta and Oti fighting. "Kay Bulma." I said and she nods and walks away while pulling the blanket around her tighter to her lithe frame. I walk into the other room, and just as I thought. Oti and Vegeta were fighting. Oti was wished here by my wish. He's Vegito, but we renamed him. "Vegeta, Oti, what's going on?" I said loud enough for them to hear me.

They look to me but then they went back to glaring at each other. They said nothing for a while and I finally get disgusted and I walk over to Oti and place a calming hand on his tense shoulder. He looks to me and quirks an eyebrow. "Oti, please. Just calm down. We can work this out." he nods and powers down. Vegeta follows his lead with a grunt and walks out of the room, making sure to flick me in the head on his way out. "OW!" I yell after him. But I get ignored. "Goku?" Oti asks. I look to Oti and smile. Me and Oti were what you would call an item. Pretty much mates in the Saiyan culture. "You want to train?" he nods and we head outside.

We even wished for the other fusion Gogeta to. But his new name is Eta. A bit weird, yes. But it was rushed because we had little time to do things. As we headed over to the gravity room, we saw Eta talking to Vegeta. "Yeah, and then Oti throws a fucking CHAIR." Vegeta replied while flailing his arms in the air. "But Vegeta, Oti is pregnant with Goku's child. And do not even ASK how that happened." Eta sighed as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. Vegeta rolls his eyes and kisses Eta's cheek and smiles. Yeah I forgot to mention that Eta and Vegeta were mates as well. Vegeta was the uke and so was Oti. When we made our presence known, Vegeta and Eta nodded and left. Me and my mate enter the gravity room and I walk over to the controls.

Oti sighs and starts to stretch. After I changed the gravity, I started to stretch as well. "Hey Oti," Oti looks to me and nods for me to continue. I sigh and stop stretching. "Oti, what's your opinion of living here?" Oti gives me a puzzled look but surges and replies coolly, "I like it here. Same goes for Gogeta." I sigh and we get into our stances.

WIIIIIITTTTHHH VEEEEEGGGGEEETA AAAANNND GOOOOGGGGEEEETTTA -Eta's POV-

Me and my mate Vegeta sit at the kitchen table and we chat about idle stuff like training. "Heh yeah, me and Vegito don't really get along, but somehow we haven't ripped each others throats out yet." Vegeta laughs and I surge and then Vegeta leans across the table and kisses me on the lips. "I love you Eta. Now and forever," I smile at that and return the kiss. "Same here my Hikari." Vegeta giggles at the nickname I gave him and then pecks me on the cheek real quick before leaving. "I will be right back love," Vegeta called over his shoulder. I swat at him with my tail. Goku, Vegeta, Vegito and I had regrown our tails when we mated. I sigh and lean back in the chair.

Kibito suddenly appears on the table and I pretty much screamed and fell back and landed hard on the floor with a loud 'thump'. "Gogeta, we need you and the other three Saiyans on our world. It's important." then he disappears. I grumble and groan under my breath as I stand up and pick the chair up as well. Goku and Vegito came in to the kitchen and they both raised an eyebrow at my curses. "What's got under your skin Eta?" I snap my head toward them. "Oh!" I suddenly realize. "Kibito wants us to get to the Supreme Kai's world as fast as we can. Something's come up there and I hope it's a fight." they looked surprised and my mate suddenly pushed himself passed the two and placed his hands on his hips in a feminine style.

"What's this? A crisis in other world?" Vegeta sneers and grins wickedly. "Sure, I am up for the challenge." I sigh and Goku motions for us to grab onto him. We all hold hands and Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and IT'd us to the other world. When we got there, we let go and Old Kai was running to us. "Glad you guys could make it!" he was panting and was in obvious distress. "Supreme Kai has went crazy!" the four of us gasp. "What happened?" Goku asks. Old Kai sighs and shakes his head sadly. "He has this red aura around him and his eyes that were once black, well..." Old Kai stopped. I close my eyes and then I was suddenly jerked out of my mind my a sudden power surge.

"It was the drugs in his system that Raavan injected into him." Old Kai looked behind him and we looked up when we all heard evil laughing. "HAHAHA! You guys are absolute FOOLS to think you can stop me." Supreme Kai tilts his head with an evil grin plastered on his face. His white hair now a dark shade of gray and his eyes were red. His shin was the color of gravel and his clothes were styled the same, but the color was all black and gold.

"What are you...?" I whisper fearfully.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the 'oh god we need you or we'll die' threat? I thought that it would be this Raavan character that you guys are so worried about. Bah." I raise and eyebrow and make eye contact with the Evil Supreme Kai. If he can even be called that. "Screw logic. This damn world makes no sense." Vegeta huffed out. I nod my agreement and take a fighting stance. The Evil Supreme Kai takes his fighting stance as well and smirks. I feel my blood boil and we charge at each other. I throw a punch but he shields it with a punch of his own and I try to kick him in the gut, but he just moves to the side and throws a punch to my face but I quickly dodge it and go to use my left foot to round house him in the side. But he just jumps out of the way and shoots a ki blast at me which I counter with one of my own.

We charge each other again and I power up and so does he and as we punch and kick, we ascend into the sky and then we both manage to land a blow on each others face and then I use this to charge a ki blast and just as I was about to fire, he suddenly kicks my crotch. I double over and then as he moves in, I suddenly fire my ki blast blindly and I hear a yell of pain and I smirk to myself.

He then growls and stretches his arms out on both sides like he was preparing a Final Flash but then does it like he was preparing a Kamehameha, but when both his wrists connect in front of him, I red ball of energy forms and I suddenly get back up and prepare for a move of my own. I bend my left knee in front of me, and then the back one. I lift my right hand and left hand in front of me like I was offering him something. Then a white ball of light forms and then Evil Supreme Kai shouts, "Time for this to end!"

"Not if I can help it! Dicopry!" I shout as I fire and then he shouts, "Spirit Wave!" The two beams clash and we both try to gain the advantage but I was losing. "No!" I try to power up again, but I am already at my max. and he seems to have an endless amount. "Damn it all!" I shout and I close my eyes. I lost the clash and was falling to the ground, uncontious. "heh, NEXT!" Evil Supreme Kai shouts as he crosses his arms.

-Goku's POV-

"I will fight you!" I announce as I fly into the air and I power up into a Super Saiyan 2. he quirks an eyebrow, but says nothing. We charge each other and we extange blow for blow and blast for blast. We were perfectly even until he shoves my away goes into the same stance as before. And I get into mine for the Kamehameha wave. "Ready for a challenge?" I shake my head and when we were ready, we fired and I had the upper hand until he suddenly powered up again. "You shall lose!" he shouted.

"No! Super Kamehameha!" I yelled as I powered up again into level 3. he was cot off guard and then he had lost. My Super Kamehameha had won. I descend to the ground and I had cot him before he made contact to the ground. I was panting and some blood dripped down my chin. I wiped it away and laid Supreme Kai on the ground. I could feel that this evil side will stay for a long time to come. "Well done Goku!" my mate came walking up to me. I smile and hug him. It didn't seem like a long time, but we were fighting for an hour and somehow, his presence had been draining me of my power. Making me weaker.

"Hey, Old Kai, mind if we take him back to Earth with us so he can recover?" I ask as I pulled back. Old Kai and Kibito nodded and I turned around and bent down to pick up the Supreme Kai, but I was forced back by the sheer force of his power. The Evil Supreme Kai got up and grinned evilly with a bit of sadness in his eyes. When he was on his feet, he looked to Oti and lifted his hand up, preparing for an attack, but Vegeta got in the way and took the blast.

Vegeta was shot in the stomach and the Evil Supreme Kai gripped his hair harshly, and tossed him aside and glared at Oti. He cocked his head to the side with a frown. "No," he whispered. He turned on his heel and teleported away. We were all left standing there with shocked expressions. Eta suddenly ran to his mate, Vegeta, with tears stinging his eyes. "Vegeta," he cried as he gently lifted his torso off the ground and buried his face in the soft flame like hair. "Love, please be okay..." Eta whispered quietly. I walk over and place a hand on his shoulder.

Eta then felt Vegeta stir and take a breath and exhale slowly as if he were sleeping. Eta sighed with releif and picked him up bridal style. "i love you my mate." Eta smiled at Vegeta's peaceful expression. He turns to the others and nods. I walk over to my mate and he higs me tightly. "You okay love?" my mate nods and my smile widens as he buries his face in my shoulder.

Eta comes over carrying his lover and Oti puts a hand on his shoulder and then laces his fingers with mine. I then IT us out of there and we were outside of Capsule Corp...


	5. Chapter 5

Eta and Oti walk up to the door and Eta looks back to me. I nod and he turns to Oti and the Saiyan with the earrings nodded and then Eta kicked down the door and motioned for me to come. I come over and take Vegeta out of his arms and we went inside. By the time we made it through what was left of the door, Bulma was already down stairs and tapping her foot angrily. "Why did you do that?" She asked with anger lacing her voice. Eta crossed his arms and glared at her. And what's worse, Chichi was here. "GOKU!" Chichi screeched as she ran up to us. I had to put Vegeta in my mate's arms so that he wouldn't get hurt. Well, that was an understantement. "Chi," I warned as she glared at everyone in the room.

"Why the fucking hell are these two savages here?" She demanded. She knew I was scared of her, and she was taking advantage of it but not today. She just insulted my mate! "You bitch, you leave them out of this. They are not savages. You are!" I growled as I transform so I could get my point across. "No Goku, not just them. But every one that has that Saiyan blood. You are all fucking battle loving freaks!" that did it for Eta. He powered up and sized up Chichi easily. She wasn't fazed by him at the moment. "You take that back harpy." he hissed out. Chichi still wasn't fazed. "You know I can send you into oblivian and send you down to Hell." Oti joined in. never mess with a pregnant Saiyan and a dominant. You are just asking for it. "You can not do that." Chichi sneered. Oti grabbed Eta's shoulder because he was about to kill the harpy.

"Bitch, back off," I say as I grab both her wrists tightly and I started to twist them in a painful way. She was screaming in pain by the time I let her go. But she still refused to back down. Eta and Oti were instantly at her throat. Eta had her throat and Oti was preparing for an attack. "If it weren't for Goku and Vegeta, you would be dead. Show them respect. And never..." Oti got close to her face. "Ever, piss off a mated Saiyan." He backed off and then Eta whispered next to her ear, "And we can give you a living Hell if you ever piss of our mates or us in that matter." He let go and Chichi suddenly turned to him and tried to smack him. But Oti grabbed her hand and twisted it to the point that it broke. She screamed as she fell to her knees.

"Get her out of my sight before I decide to kill her myself." I say coldly. Eta was the one who dragged her out and tossed her on the ground. He turned back around and noticed that Vegeta was awake. He walked to Vegeta's side and kissed his lips tenderly. Vegeta's tail happily tangled with Eta's. "I love you Gogeta." Eta grinned and whispered lovingly, "I love you to my prince."


	6. Chapter 6

Eta and Oti walk up to the door and Eta looks back to me. I nod and he turns to Oti and the Saiyan with the earrings nodded and then Eta kicked down the door and motioned for me to come. I come over and take Vegeta out of his arms and we went inside. By the time we made it through what was left of the door, Bulma was already down stairs and tapping her foot angrily. "Why did you do that?" She asked with anger lacing her voice. Eta crossed his arms and glared at her. And what's worse, Chichi was here. "GOKU!" Chichi screeched as she ran up to us. I had to put Vegeta in my mate's arms so that he wouldn't get hurt. Well, that was an understantement. "Chi," I warned as she glared at everyone in the room.

"Why the fucking hell are these two savages here?" She demanded. She knew I was scared of her, and she was taking advantage of it but not today. She just insulted my mate! "You bitch, you leave them out of this. They are not savages. You are!" I growled as I transform so I could get my point across. "No Goku, not just them. But every one that has that Saiyan blood. You are all fucking battle loving freaks!" that did it for Eta. He powered up and sized up Chichi easily. She wasn't fazed by him at the moment. "You take that back harpy." he hissed out. Chichi still wasn't fazed. "You know I can send you into oblivian and send you down to Hell." Oti joined in. never mess with a pregnant Saiyan and a dominant. You are just asking for it. "You can not do that." Chichi sneered. Oti grabbed Eta's shoulder because he was about to kill the harpy.

"Bitch, back off," I say as I grab both her wrists tightly and I started to twist them in a painful way. She was screaming in pain by the time I let her go. But she still refused to back down. Eta and Oti were instantly at her throat. Eta had her throat and Oti was preparing for an attack. "If it weren't for Goku and Vegeta, you would be dead. Show them respect. And never..." Oti got close to her face. "Ever, piss off a mated Saiyan." He backed off and then Eta whispered next to her ear, "And we can give you a living Hell if you ever piss of our mates or us in that matter." He let go and Chichi suddenly turned to him and tried to smack him. But Oti grabbed her hand and twisted it to the point that it broke. She screamed as she fell to her knees.

"Get her out of my sight before I decide to kill her myself." I say coldly. Eta was the one who dragged her out and tossed her on the ground. He turned back around and noticed that Vegeta was awake. He walked to Vegeta's side and kissed his lips tenderly. Vegeta's tail happily tangled with Eta's. "I love you Gogeta." Eta grinned and whispered lovingly, "I love you to my prince."


	7. Chapter 7

-Goku's POV-

I was siting on Bulma's couch with my mate. Vegeta and Eta were sharing a recliner. Vegeta was siting on Eta's lap. And Krito was siting on the coffee table with his leg wrapped over the other. Oti rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. Oti and I were fun loving juvenile while Vegeta and Eta were pretty much cold and serious. Krito was a combination of serious and fun loving. "Kakarot, what are we going to do?" Vegeta asked as he leaned in to his lover's touch. "Raavan is still running wild." Oti whispered. "And the Supreme Kai is under his spell too." Krito added as he rested his chin on his palm. I nodded and wrapped an arm around my lover's shoulders. "So what are we going to do?" I asked.

They all surged and I sighed. "Well, I don't think splitting up would help. Considering there's five of us, and two of them." Eta said as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "Evil Supreme Kai and Raavan are recruiting other people." Krito said angrily. I perked up at that. "Oh really now?" Krito nods and closed his eyes.

"Well, what if we were to use Krito as bait?" I offered as I lifted up my pointer finger to get my point across. Krito flinched and a tear rolled down his pale cheek. I sighed and started to explain, "Well, if we were to use him as bait, then that would leave either Raavan or the Evil Supreme Kai off guard then we could strike." the Saiyan prince laughs and then glares at me. "Kakarot, I bet they only go for the ones with evil in their hearts." Krito looked up with anger in his eyes. "I have evil in my heart because of many years of killing without mercy. If I die, I would go to Hell! If I live, my life would only become a living nightmare as well! And if Vegeta were to die by Raavan's hand, then you would never be able to bring him back."

Every one looks at with. The young half Saiyan buries his face in his hands and continues, "Because once he kills you, he either goes to Hell or Heaven and hunts down that soul. It usually takes about two minutes for him to find the soul. He is merciless when it comes to fighting. I am sure Kakarot has experienced that himself first hand. I know I have," Krito finishes with a sigh. I get up and walk over to him. "Krito, you know we would not do any thing to get you killed." He nods. "And I promise I will protect you and Vegeta." He nods again.

I smile and then frown. "Alright, how are we going to defeat Raavan and the Evil Supreme Kai?" Vegeta and Eta shake their heads and Oti surges. "Damn it," I whisper and I heavily plop down on the couch...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
